The Olympian Games
by Chinarin
Summary: The 33rd Hunger Games is full of love, hate, blood, and tears. With the tributes being the Greek Gods, things get even more chaotic. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_Zeus Hensley, District 1_

"Well aren't you a cutie?" I purred, lifting up a nameless girl's chin so that her brown eyes could meet my deep sapphire ones. The girl giggled, obviously infatuated with my good looks and charm. I continued talking and low, dulcet tones. "Your eyes are beautiful, deep like the earth."

"Oh, Zeus, that's so nice," she said, batting her eyelashes.

I grinned. "Not as nice as your smile, my dear." And with that, I planted a kiss on her cheek, making her smile and sigh.

The sound of someone behind us coughing brought us back to reality. The girl and I broke away, and I spun around to face none other than my pissed-off girlfriend.

"H-Hera," I stuttered, shrinking in fear beneath her deadly gaze. "I can explain, I swear!"

"Oh please," she spat, hands on her hips. She stepped forward, shoving the nameless girl away. I flashed her an apologetic look, and mouthed, _"Sorry." _She nodded and hurried away.

"What the hell were you doing?" Hera snapped, eyes narrowed. It was like she was radiating fury. "I thought you loved me."

"I-I do!" I protested, hands raised with the palms out in a 'please don't kill me' gesture. "She was just so pretty, a-and I couldn't help myself."

She raised an eyebrow, a talent I could not master, as hard as I tried. "And I'm not?" she asked bitterly.

"No, you are!" I cried. "You're more beautiful than all of the other girls I've seen combined! I love you, Hera dear."

Her eyes narrowed even further, into slits, and I thought she was about to slap me, when instead she spun around on her heel and with a huff, said, "Fine. Now, come on. The reaping begins in a few minutes." Without looking back, she marched off, expecting me to follow, which I did.

I was not afraid of spiders, death, heights, or clowns. I was afraid of nothing, the only exception being my girlfriend. She could be a real monster sometimes.

_Hera Kramer, District 1_

I couldn't believe Zeus. Cheating on me _again, _for the fifth time that week. How dare he! I was a pretty easygoing person, let me tell you. I put up with his arrogance, vanity, and stupidity, with only asking one little thing in return - his loyalty. But no, he just has to go and break his promise to be faithful at least twice a day!

Fuming, I stormed off towards the town centre, where the reaping was already beginning. I was well on my way there when I caught Zeus flirting and kissing that other girl. Didn't she know he had a girlfriend? Didn't everybody know? We had been going out since the eighth grade. It was no secret that Zeus and Hera were a couple.

I arrived at the town centre and took my place among the other 17-year-old girls, who instinctively moved out of my way when they saw how angry I was. God, I was going to hit Zeus so hard after the reaping, that he'll be seeing stars - and _just _stars - until next week. And don't even get me started on what I'd do to that little bitch he had been flirting with when I saw her again.

"Hello, Panem!" a high-pitched, cheery voice said, jolting me out of my thoughts. Still angry at _him_, I switched my gaze to the district escort, a woman with neon green hair that went by the name of Kerry.

"Without further ado, let's pick our tributes for this year's Hunger Games!" Kerry continued. "This year, men first!"

She strutted over to the glass reaping ball, dipping her hand in. She delicately pulled out a slip of paper and read, "Jason Dubose!"

A tall boy from the 14-year-old section slipped through the crowd, ascending upon the stage.

"Volunteers?" Kerry asked, smiling sweetly into the camera.

A hand shot up in the air, and Zeus's loud voice boomed, "I will volunteer as tribute!"

My heart skipped a beat. I had forgot. How did I forget Zeus was going to be the volunteer this year? We had so many arguments about it, it was almost ingrained in my mind. It must've been my shock when I saw him so blatantly spending time with that girl.

I watched as he headed up the stage steps, and listened as he announced his name for all of Panem to hear.

"Now for the female tribute!" Kerry said, once Zeus was in his place. She plucked a slip from the bowl and read, " Juliette Cadenza!"

Aw hell no.

A tall, blonde-haired, long-legged beautiful eighteen year old glided onto the stage. And Zeus couldn't take his eyes off her.

As soon as Kerry opened her mouth to ask for volunteers, I shouted out, at the top of my lungs, "I volunteer!"

even though no one had given me the ok to, I ran onstage, only one thought on my mind. No way would I let this bitch have my Zeus.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so bad, guys. I'm suffering from a slight case of writer's block. Oh, and beware of lots of swearing.

* * *

><p><em>Ares Gaines, District 2<em>

How dare that asshole for thinking he could just waltz up and take my place as the District 2 tribute for this year's Games. Didn't he know who I was? Of course, everyone knew who I was. Ares, that kid you didn't mess with. Ares, with that fiery temper. Ares, that's my name, and don't you dare wear it out.

So I had no clue why that dumb-ass kid thought he could take my place. Which is why I punched the daylights out of the little jerk, and, luckily, got to keep my title as tribute-going-on-victor.

I sat staring at the clock, replaying my punch and the kid's bloody face, waiting for my parents or friends whoever the hell knows me to come and say goodbye.

I already wasted half my farewell time sitting on an uncomfortable velvet chair. Did those fucking Peacekeepers block my parents from coming in? Was that it?

I was about to get up and go kick those Peacekeepers' asses when the door swung open, revealing my parents and my fat little brother, Aquila.

"Hey," I said, waiting for them to do something. Instead, they just stood there stiffly, while Aquila wandered around the room, touching all the gold objects.

That weird-ass kid.

Finally, my father came over and shook my head. "Good luck, son," he said. "And good job taking care of that kid."

"Just remember to control your temper, honey," my mother chimed in. "Remember the pillow technique."

Oh, right. Punch a pillow when you're mad. Like that was gonna happen in the Games. No, the Games were for punching _people _when you were mad.

Aquila hugged my leg, and my parents were out as soon as they could be. It pissed me off, when they did that avoid-Ares thing. As if they were scared of me. Which, of course, they had a right to be.

Next was my girlfriend, a tall Amazonian beauty named Bellona. Her long blonde hair was braided, and her blue eyes were accentuated by eyeliner.

"Hi," she chirped, giving me a hug. "I'll miss you, Ares."

"Miss you too, Bella," I replied.

That's usually how our conversations went. Typical and cliché, but I didn't mind. I hated thinking, anyhow.

Soon, however, our time was up, and I was ushered towards train.

I grinned into the cameras following me before boarding, imagining the wimpy competition I would get to take out.

I was so ready for these Games.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

><p><em>Lucia King, District 2<em>

"And remember to be quiet when hunting," my mother instructed, "because the fault of many Careers is they're too noisy, and they alert the tributes to them."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, I know, mama," I said, running a hand through my thick black hair. I had heard the same speech about fifty billion times before.

My mom was a professional Career trainer at the Gym. A past victor, she knew the ins and outs of the Games better than anyone else I knew. Every year, as we watched, she would make "important" commentary, annoying the hell out of me. No wonder my dad divorced her. At least he could escape.

She kissed my forehead. "I know, sweetie. I just want to make sure you're ready for this."

"I've been training for fourteen years, mama, and I've watched eighteen Games. I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

She nodded, sighed. "Yes, yes, I know." She wrung her hands out and glanced toward the door. "Guess I should let you have some time with your friends. Love you sweetie, and good luck." "Love you too," I said, and watched as she slipped out the door, letting it close gently behind her.

Soon, however, it was yanked open by three babbling girls. My best friends.

"You're so lucky, Lucia!" Laurel said, curly red hair tied up in a bun. "I wish I could volunteer."

"Me too," added Cambria, her blue eyes shining.

"I'll be rooting for you," Fauna said, a grin on her face. "So you better win, or else I'll lose a hundred bucks." "I will, I will," I said, laughing. "Chill, you guys. It's just the Games."

"_Just _the Games?" Cambria chirped. "Luce, this could make or break you!" She didn't bother to add that by break, she meant kill. We all knew that all too well. It was just a minor detail to Careers, though. Death is a part of life. It's necessary for only the strongest to survive.

Friends and family continue to flow in and out of the room, wishing me well. From my older sister, Cassandra, I received a ruby bracelet, her token from the year she won.

Soon, however, time was up and I was brought to the train station. Waving goodbye to my life, I got on board, not worried, because surely I would see my home again.


End file.
